This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to management of access point selection. Computing devices may make use of access points to connect to wireless networks. The number of wireless networks available for use by computing devices is increasing. As the number of available wireless networks increases, the need for management of access point selection may also increase.